1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a cushion of a curtain air bag device, and more particularly, to a cushion of a curtain air bag device installed in a vehicle so as to protect a passenger from a side part of the vehicle when the vehicle collides.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, an air bag is installed in the center of a steering wheel or in a crash pad at the front of a passenger seat, and protects the upper body and face of a driver or a passenger in the passenger seat during a collision accident. Furthermore, in order to maximize the protection effect of the air bag, another air bag is installed in a side part of the seat or a roof side rail, and protects the passenger from the impact of a lateral collision or an oblique collision.
Among the air bags, the air bag installed in the roof side rail is referred to as a “curtain” air bag. This is because the curtain air bag covers a door glass when the air bag is completely spread downward from the roof side rail, similar to a curtain installed on a window.
When a collision occurs, a control unit recognizing the collision through an impact sensor activates an inflator to generate gas. Then, the generated gas is introduced into a cushion of the curtain air bag device. The cushion of the curtain air bag device is spread from the side parts of the front and rear seats in order to protect passengers.
According to the above-described cushion of the curtain air bag device, when another vehicle collides with the vehicle in an oblique direction, the passenger may be injured as a result of the passenger's head being inserted into a space between the curtain air bag at the side and a driver air bag at the front, without bumping against the drive air bag or the curtain air bag, or by being rapidly tilted in the right or left direction. Thus, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such a problem.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2008-0008109, published on Jan. 23, 2008 and entitled “Cushion of Curtain Air Bag Device”.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.